Lucy's Song - Kanashiki Kako
by JoNaNaNa
Summary: Her song has ended, but her melody lingers on. NaLu Oneshot. Character Death, Blood.


**Lucy's Song - Kanashiki Kako**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not own the beautiful piece, Kanashiki Kako.

It had been a few days at most. Long, painful passing days since Lucy's passing. It had all struck the Guild hard as they had lost their only Celestial Spirit Mage - a girl. A girl who could place a smile on everyone's face. It was a tragic loss, and all of them missed the bubbly girl terribly. Those who had lost their dear friend were silently grieving with each day, but many tried to move on. To live, for their fallen comrade. Lucy wouldn't want them to mourn after her. She would want them to live, and smile and cherish passing moment.

* * *

_Lucy, Natsu and Happy were surrounded by a squadron of large, demonic-looking men. They were on a mission to safely escort a little girl from Magnolia all the way to the Blue Pegasus Guild. The mission had gone well, and they were heading home when they were ambushed. Happy circled above in the sky, trying the best he could to confuse the enemies, as they shot at him._

"_Happy!" Natsu yelled, igniting his fist. "Go find Gray! Lucy and I have this covered."_

"_Aye!" the little blue exceed called down from above, looking down one last time at the mop of salmon coloured hair. As he peered over his shoulder, his friends disappeared from sight._

"_Loke! To your left!" Lucy cried, her left arm flinging towards the direction of an incoming attack on her Spirit's left. Her clothes were in tatters and her golden hair fluttered violently in the wind._

* * *

With heavy hearts, all the members of Fairy Tail walked with their heads held low. Makarov led the group with Mira flanking his right. Makarov cast his eyes down, his eyes brimming with tears. Even though Guild work was a very dangerous form of work, deaths in Guilds were rare and it pained him to see his children upset. It pained him deeply, knowing that he had lost one of his own children, and knowing that everyone had lost a friend. Mira placed a hand on Makarov's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly from time to time. The white-haired mage tried to put on a brave front but every time she thought about the Celestial Mage, she couldn't help the tears that slid down her face.

* * *

"_You alright, Luce?" _

"_Yeah! These guys have nothing on me." The girl panted as she directed orders at her Spirits, Leo and Taurus. _

_Natsu chuckled and focused his steady gaze on the men before him. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, puffing out his cheeks and throwing his head back. He cupped his hands around his mouth and roared, the fire streaming out and attacking the men._

_When they were hit, they fell to the ground earning a victorious cry from Natsu. But as quickly as they fell, they stood up with evil grins splitting on their deformed faces._

"_Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"_

"_Taurus!" Lucy yelled, staring at his back as he swung his giant labyrs around in a menacing manner, the light from the setting sun brightly shining of its smoothed curve._

"_You got it, Lucy! I'll protect that lovely body of yours!" Taurus grinned before yelling, "Rampage!"_

"_Loke!" _

_Loke nodded, running a hand through his mane of orange, scruffy looking hair. "Regulus Punch!" He yelled, a mass of bright light shining around his hand as he charged towards a few of the figures._

_Lucy and Natsu battled fiercely with all their might, along with the help of Taurus and Loke. In the end, they won. As they both panted heavily, Lucy thanked her Spirits as they parted with a slight wave._

_Natsu glanced around him, noticing all the bodies. "Would you look at that! We did pretty well, Luce!" Natsu grinned, placing his hands behind his head. Grumbling, he muttered, "I just hope that Ice Princess is alright…" _

_Lucy tilted her head to the side and smiled one of her genuine smiles. She stared at him, noticing how the sun's dying rays caused his onyx eyes to shine. It was time. It was now or never, right? She had to confess sometime. But would her feelings be one-sided? After all, this was Natsu. He only loved anyone like family, like nakama. But... if Natsu didn't feel the same way she did, she could probably manage to say that she loved him like a brother..._

"_Hey Natsu?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_T-there's something I need to tell you…"_

_Natsu smiled, lowering his hands from behind his head. Lucy blushed and looked away, staring at the tips of her shoes. After a few moments of hesitation, Lucy looked up and confidently looked him in the eye. A slight red dusted her pale cheeks as she bit her lip, trying to think of the correct way to word it properly, staring at her feet yet again as she twiddled her thumbs._

"_I…I…" She cursed herself for stuttering. She glanced up, looking at his smiling face. She glanced behind him, and her eyes shot open in fear. "Natsu!" She yelled pushing him aside._

_It had all happened to quickly. A man with a black cloak draped across his shoulders stood a good few metres behind Natsu, his left hand raised in front of him. His blood red hair swayed in the wind as he opened his mouth to speak, uttering a few dark words. A black symbol appeared before his hand, circling around it. A long black dagger shot out from his hand, connecting to his scarred hand by a black stream of smoke._

_It pierced her stomach. It went right through her, twisting slightly and causing Lucy to cry out in pain. The man retracted his dagger and grinned at the sight before him. Blood spurted out from the wound on Lucy's stomach, staining her white shirt as she hugged her stomach, slowly sinking to the ground with painful cries._

_Natsu stared at Lucy, wide-eyed and disbelieving. This wasn't Lucy. It couldn't be, right? It had to be a hallucination, right? But it wasn't, and a part of him knew that._

"_Don't worry about me, Natsu. I'm fine…" Lucy cried, coughing up blood. Blood, so much blood... spurted out from her stomach, pooling on her lap and spilling on to the dry earth. Lucy winced, pressing her hands on the gaping wound, trying to put pressure on to it._

"_Luce..." Natsu cried, his voice shaking as he trembled at the sight of Lucy, and her blood spilling out on to the dry ground. He turned around, facing the man in front of him. A giant flame ignited on Natsu's left hand, quickly encasing his battered body. Fire which looked like a dragon roared up from his body, shaking the earth with his cries. "You hurt my nakama!" Natsu yelled, charging at the man._

_The man just stood there, chuckling as he watched the flame encase him, burning him painfully to a crisp. Natsu attacked the man, crying as he did so. That was his nakama! No-one hurt his precious nakama. Not ever._

"_Natsu…"_

_Tears sprung to Natsu's eyes, as the flame encasing his entire body died down a little. He kept beating the man, each ferocious punch and kick punctuated with a grunt. After the man fell to the floor, his eyes dull and lifeless, Natsu sunk to the ground, shaking violently._

"_Natsu… Please." Lucy coughed, gripping one arm around her wound while the other wiped the blood running down her chin. _

"_Luce…" Natsu crawled over to Lucy, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. His other hand reached down to her stomach, his fingertips coating in blood as soon as he made contact. With one hand, he pressed down on her stomach, trying to stop the ...blood... flowing from her stomach. "Luce…" His voice cracked as he gazed at her face. Natsu couldn't help her. He could try burn the wound closed, but it was too deep. He couldn't help..._

"_Shh, Natsu. It's alright." Lucy soothed, smiling up at him._

"_No, it's not! You're hurt! And it's all my fault." Tears slid down Natsu's face, pooling on Lucy's chest. She was breathing unevenly and it hurt to even take a breath. She reached up, resting her hand on the side of her friend's face, gently massaging his cheek with her thumb. A few swipes of blood, her blood, was painted on Natsu's face. Lucy apologised for the mess before smiling up at him as he placed a warm hand on hers._

"_Don't go, Luce." Natsu firmly squeezed her hand._

"_It's as Lisanna said. Every living thing dies sometimes."_

"_But you can't die! We'll miss you! I'll miss you…"_

_Lucy only smiled up at him, her hand falling down from his face and on to her waist, where the pouch containing her keys lay._

"_Look after… my keys… please. Leave them in Fairy Tail… and when someone worthy comes along… give them to him or her. I want them to have a great owner… when I leave them."_

"_Don't say that, Lucy!" Natsu sniffled, stroking her hair. Blood, her own blood, streaked Lucy's hair as Natsu continued to stroke the golden mass. The tears kept streaming down Natsu's face, and the only thing Lucy could do was look up to him and smile, telling him that it was okay. _

"_Ne… Natsu…?"_

"_What is it, Luce?"_

"_Tell everyone… that I'll miss them greatly, okay?"_

"_Please don't say that! You're going to live…"_

"_And Natsu…" Lucy paused, breathing deeply as she stared up at Natsu. "Be good… And I… love you, Natsu."_

_His eyes widened as he gripped his friend tightly, as he sobbed and shook violently. Lucy slowly raised a hand behind his back, gently placing it on his shoulder. "Lucy… I love you too. So please don't die. Come back! Come back to Fairy Tail… with me. You're my nakama! You can't die."_

_Lucy chuckled dryly, gripping on to his shoulder as the pain from her wound shot through her body. She knew he wouldn't respond to her feelings, she knew he'd only think of her as family, but Lucy didn't care. She was happy that Natsu had even said I love you. With a smile set on her face, her bloody hand fell limply from his shoulder, her head tipping back slightly. With her eyes closed and with a peaceful expression on her face, Natsu dipped his head back and roared to the heavens. As if the skies were grieving as well, they let loose their own sorrow. _

_Natsu sobbed, nuzzling his face into her neck, wrapping his arms around her body tightly. "Luce…"_

* * *

The rain poured down from the dark skies, soaking Natsu to the bone as he stood alone in front of Lucy's grave. But he didn't feel it. He didn't feel a thing. He was too numb. The pinkette crouched down infront of Lucy's grave, resting his arms on top of his knees. His chin rested on his arms, his hair clinging to his skin, hiding his eyes.

"Lucy…"

_Here lies Lucy Heartfilia_

X767-X792

_An angel who walked among us,_

_Brightening up our day,_

_With each passing moment._

_Her song has ended, but her melody lingers on._

* * *

**A/N:** My word.

This idea had been running through my mind ever since I listened to this piece, Kanashiki Kako. OH. MY. WORD. Listen to it, please! And maybe listen to it while reading this? If you want to, that is.

I'm terribly sorry for ending it like that as I had no idea on how to end it properly. Oh well! I hope you can forgive me. And I'm also terribly sorry on the title of this… thing.

I hope you enjoyed it.

That is all!

Goodbye.


End file.
